


A Mask to Hide The Flaws

by Randomscreamfest



Series: Plot Bunnies and Problem Plots [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Post Game, This is a character study of my inquisitor., Written before the last DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomscreamfest/pseuds/Randomscreamfest
Summary: A heartbreak can ruin a person. The Inquisitor isn't an exception.A drabble that festered in the back of my WIP folder and I just admitted I would never finish it.





	

Nobody noticed, or at least they couldn't tell you when it had started. The fascination with Orlesian culture was alive and well in her heart, from the blue of her favorite robes to the drapes in the hall. Her bed may have been ferelden but her fashion choices were impeccable. It was only a matter of time before she adopted the mask. At first it was a way to protect herself, but soon she wore them around Skyhold, matching them to her eyes, her hair, her clothes. That must have been why no one noticed the loss of her Valaslieen. It was one moment, one tender moment where she thought she was invincible, and she could keep him. She changed her skin, removed the careful markings on her forehead, freed herself. And then he left, refused to talk to her, couldn't even say three small words back to her. She looked in the mirror and saw her innocence stare back, a child playing adult. So confused, so beautiful, and just enough of a rebellious turn in her eyes. She hadn't noticed having such mischievous eyes before her markings, had she grown into the curve. She looked sensual and brazen. And it disturbed her. She covered it up, her mask slipping down over her face so she wouldn't have to see the lack of markings that marred her. 

 

It had barely been a month before she started to change. He had left and she had been strong, but looking in the mirror without her mask was painful, pain beyond all measure. Soon it wasn't just the markings that marred her, she didn't want it at all. She started to eat more, in an attempt to change her slim form, no branching arm or tiny waist. The masks became more restrictive, binding her ears to her head and covering it all. She couldn't gain the weight well and soon gave up on that endeavor, keeping her ears down and her face covered, she almost looked human. And that's what she wanted, no more 'my people' no more 'my gods' she decided to accept her role. As herald of andraste.

 

The first straw could be felt before before He left. Her clan died. All of them, chasing down after the Herald of andraste. She collapsed when Cassandra mentioned it offhandedly. She had been focusing on Haven and her image, learning and expanding, but then Casandra patted her awkwardly, “I think some of them are left” and it sounded so harsh, she ran to the war table and screamed at Cullen, worry shattering her calm. She was always calm, her breath calm and even, when she had a arrow notched or in front of a town full of people, but she shattered that day, and when she got everyone to understand what this meant she went to Solas, and he read to her, gently talking about magic beyond her touch, but she could still feel against her skin. Listening of stories that she couldn’t see but wanted to follow, to dance through the ancient halls and cast spell that sung through the ages. He played with her hair, gently calming her, showing her the softness she needed. She pulled away from her clan then, looking older than their stories and knowledge. Showing nothing more than beauty. She bloomed for him, and he saw her soul as screaming, wanting more then her time could give her. She loved him, and He loved her, but he couldn’t say it. He wanted her to be more than that. How times change.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no will to finish this. I know it plays in bad tropes, but my elf inquisitor was never the most elfy. She was very much into the magic thing and just enough pride to her people. She eventually got with solas and his romance wrecked my heart and hers. So this is what came from it.


End file.
